A panel manufacturing process with a composite material comprises, more particularly, a skin draping step wherein two types of monobloc moulds can be used:                a so-called male mould, with which stiffeners are initially positioned the case being. Such stiffeners could be, more specifically, pre-cooked. In the case of pre-cooked stiffeners, it is convenient to add a glue ply at the skin/stiffener interfaces. For draping, the interior of the panel skin is first draped, and the exterior is subsequently processed; and        a so-called female mould to be used for draping first the exterior of the skin (aerodynamic surface). Once the skin is draped, the stiffeners are positioned on the internal side.        
Using a female tool equipment (that is, comprising a female mould) has numerous drawbacks:                it does not allow to drape fuselage sections exceeding 180°. In particular, such female tool equipment cannot be used for manufacturing a <<one-shot>> fuselage section;        a female mould is bulkier than a male mould (by approximately 20%). It is therefore heavier and more expensive. Moreover, the warming up time in an autoclave is longer (increase of recurrent costs and manufacturing cycles), and it requires autoclaves of larger dimensions (increase of not recurrent costs); and        a female mould requires the use of a ribband maintaining tool equipment being complex contrarily to a male mould, the ribband footprints of which are directly machined in the mould.        
The above mentioned drawbacks relating to the use of female moulds (costs, implementation) result in male moulds tending to become more and more widely used.
However using a male tool equipment involves two problems compared to using a female tool equipment:    a) the external surface of the fuselage being in contact with the mould of a female tool equipment, the resulting state of the surface is perfect, ensuring more specifically a low drag; which is not the case for a male tool equipment; and    b) in the case of manufacturing an airplane fuselage panel, manufacturing the female tool equipment can start as soon as the aerodynamic profile of the airplane is set rigidly; as opposed to a male mould, for which the final design of the airplane should be set rigidly before being able to design the tool equipment (as the interior of the skin is first draped).
The above mentioned problem a) of a male tool equipment, related to the surface state of the external skin, could be overcome using so-called <<cawl-plates>>, that are arranged on the external surface with the aim to homogenize the pressure applied on the coating and to properly drain the resin.
On the other hand, the problem b) related to the manufacturing time of a male tool equipment for manufacturing airplane fuselage plane, including of a transport airplane, is not overcome.
Indeed, making the tool equipment being necessary for manufacturing a fuselage is a long phase, generally of the order of eighteen months. For a male tool equipment, it is necessary that the design of the airplane should be definitely fixed, before launching the detailed design of the tool equipment. In particular, the local reinforcing members under ribbands and frames, the local reinforcing members at the windows and the door frames, . . . should be set rigidly, as they influence the external diameter of the mould in numerous areas.
Having to wait for the final definition of such a design, before being able to initiate designing and manufacturing the male tool equipment, postpones by approximately eighteen months assembling the fuselage (from the composite panels obtained through the male tool equipment), which is not consistent either with market demands or with the objectives of the airplane manufacturers.
Such a problem does not occur with a female tool equipment, for which only the final definition of the external surface, being set rigidly much earlier than designing the airplane (generally by a few years), is necessary for initiating manufacturing such female tool equipment.
The present invention relates to a tool equipment of the male type intended for manufacturing a composite panel, in particular an aircraft fuselage panel, allowing to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, and more particularly, to be able to be achieved much earlier in the manufacturing cycle of an aircraft fuselage that an usual male tool equipment.